birdofandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
Quotes that Birdo say in video games Super Mario Advance "This is as far as you go!" "Well, hello there..." "I'll remember this...!" "I'm gonna finish you off!" "How could you!?!" "I'm ready for you this time!" "You've come a long way!" ""You've got a lot of nerve" Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga "Oh, why must THEY be here? Why can't we be alone, darling, speaking the language of love?" "Don't call me Birdo, call me Birdie!" "You may have hurt my darling, but this is as far as you go!" "Clearly, this is a test for me. Yes, the powers-that-be want me to go out on my own. Once I overcome many hardships, I shall be one step closer to superstardom!" Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour "I simply can't wait to see your shot!" "How can you possibly make that shot?" "Here's my chance!" "You're going to lay an egg!" "Oh, miss! MISS! Please miss!" Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars "Ouch! Hee hee! You're hurting me! Now, it's my turn. Get it while it's hot!" "I just LOVE life!" "Oh I'm never gonna to let ya go. You're just too...CUTE!" "Play with me!" (as Shelly) Mario Super Sluggers "YOO HOO! HEY! LOOK! I'M UP HERE!,Help me please!, Bowser Jr. is over there!" "Safe at last! Thank you all so much!,It was just shocking! I was doing a little sunbathing, and.. All of a sudden that pesky Bowser Jr. popped up out of nowhere!; I freaked out a little and scampered over here. Then they erased the bridge!, You're all my heroes! You must let me join you!" Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games “Hello gorgeous! Long time no see! It's me! I said IT'S ME! Birdo!” Fortune Street Yoshi's Island: "So this is where Yoshi comes from? What an adorable little island!" "Come on, die, Mama needs a brand-new bow!" "What a thrilling competition! Why, I feel as giddy as a schoolgirl!" "Well, it's about time! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" After using a cannon: "Oh dear! My head is spinning! How in the world did I end up here?" "Grow big and strong, you beautiful little shop! My heart beats only for you!" To herself: "Let's see...I'll do that, then this, and then... Oh Birdo, you're a genius! Tee hee!" To Player: "Are you looking at my bow? Isn't it precious? Maybe I'll let you wear it later!" To Player: "You're in first place and you STILL want more money? That's greedy, plain and simple!" The Robbin' Hood Ruins: "Oooooooh, this place looks spooky! I'm almost too scared to roll the die!" "Tee hee! I'm going to collect kisses from everyone at this checkpoint! Kisses and gold!" "Tra-la-la! I'm in a fabulous mood today! C'mon, die - let's see if you're happy too!" "Tee hee! It must be fate that I landed here! This district is going to be all mine one day!" "Oh! My Birdo sense is tingling! Time to put that plan of mine into effect!" "I'm going to put a little pink bow on this shop so everyone knows it belongs to me!" Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games "I can't belive they said I was too late to enter! But there's no party without me! C'mon , race me in the 100m Freestyle! We'll turn it into Birdo Party! On your mark, get set, GO!" "I lost?! I don't see how you stayed focused with ME swimming next to you. I'll turn your head next time!"